Halloween Event
__TOC__ Description The Halloween Event is an special Galaxy Life Facebook event that started on Thursday October 25th of 2012, and will last for 10 days until the 4th of November. It consists of a determined number of attack waves, that you must repel to obtain The Relic from the evil Halloween Spirit We discovered this when we were playing, a pop up suddenly appears: GREAT! our gods have given us new goodies!! After refreshing the game we spotted the halloween event introduction saying: Story / Unlock Mission Facts & Tips Facts: *They don't seem like someone you'd want to talk to. As shown in the picture, it will most likely be a starling of an undead nature. *They are commanded and led by the Evil Halloween Spirit. *You're helped by a "Good" halloween spirit (or shaman, if you will) *The event lasts for 10 days, with waves of attacks strewn every 8-12 hours depending on your player level. *You can delay the attack once per wave for 5 minutes. *The attacking waves get larger on everytime attack wave. *The explosive pumpkin has enough power to destroy any unit on the battlefield, including your own. *The missile turrets are the only ones that can take out flying demons. *If you defeat the maximum required of 750 units, you'll get a reward of: 100 skeletons, 75 zombies, 25 demons, 50 Jasons, and the extra items you obtained in the beginning from the Chaman/Shaman and from repelling waves *You can only get 1 holy potion from the friendly Halloween spirit for free, subsequential ones will cost Galaxy chips to purchase *you can buy new halloween units for galaxy chips 100 skeletons cost 20 chips, 75 zombies cost 25 chips, 50 jasons cost 30 chips, 25 demons cost 35 chips.you can only buy these units if you have completed the event. Tips: *There are rumors that after this event, alliance chat will be implemented into the game. * The first wave consists of creatures hinted in the new loading screen, e.g Zombies, Skeletons, Jasons (starlings with hockey masks and chainsaws) and flying Demons that somewhat resemble starlings. * Be careful, as Zombies spit acid, and the Jason unit deals high Damage. * The best defense against the attacks are bunkers full of Colossus or Bazookas but Falcons can also be a decent substitute. * A zeppelin may be a good idea to put in one of your bunkers, but beware, units in large group with easily focus it down. * The best turret against the attacks are mortars even though it cannot attack the Flying Demons. * Place lasers on the border of your base, they are the best turret against the monsters after the mortar! * The Zombies' acid attack can be dangerous for units in bunkers, so watch out for these. * Don't underestimate these monsters. The waves grow larger every attack, to the point Defense Bunker get destroyed and Colossus die in combat. * Build traps all around your base, it can be helpful to destroy the waves of zombies! * Any unit at high numbers destroyes turrets in a matter of seconds, the best defense against them are bunkers full of Colossi, S-trike, or Falcons * Delay is best for who got a destroyed base, leaving you only 5 Minutes to repair, so, put units in the bunker, or rebuild. There will be no more delay after the initial 5 minutes, but it will be back on the next wave. * The skeletons lower their waves, while Jason and Flying Demon increase their waves, Zombies is nothing added, only lowering and increasing their own wave. Zombies & Special Items Each Undead have somehow a target preference at first, Zombies and The Flying Demons attack anything, Skeletons and chainsaws take Defences. *Troops that have died will be summon and revived by the evil spirit, so Zombies and Skeletons comes from Infantry , Jason comes from Vehicles (needs confirmation), and The Flying Demons are Aircrafts. *Zombies are the only ranged unit (spit acid), while the rest of the 3 evil creatures are melee. *Jason does not appear undead here, but it is still controlled by the evil spirit to Murder and destroy your base into pieces! *The Flying demons does not have legs and foot on the opening screen, but it has on the waves. *If you think they're weak like a normal zombies, they were powerful here than in the real Zombies or any undead! *There's no undead attack Recources in the undead group, because they just want you to be destroyed! *The vampire is only shown in a picture, and never shown in the group or waves.. There are items that can help you defeat the waves of undead, which are obtainable by successfully repelling waves, or purchasing them with galaxy chips. *The extensive items are the "Arcane seal", "Explosive pumpkin", and "Holy potion". *the pumpkin and arcane seal has no effect on normal units. Gallery Halloween WallPaper.jpg|First Halloween Wallpaper GL halloween poster.jpg|Halloween poster Halloween Wallpaper 2.jpg|Second Wallpaper Released Worker looking at sky.jpg|A worker looking at the sky, holding mines Capture9.png|Zombies on the attack menu, after finished Halloween Event. Galaxylife halloween attack.jpg|A worker on duty, discovering the attack GL halloween Skeleton.png|Concept art of a Skeleton GL halloween.jpg|"Build a Halloween Starling" Contest Winner Vampire See Also *? *? *? Category:Others Category:events